


seungyoun has always liked wooseok

by sonofrome



Category: UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Sex, Gen, How Do I Tag, M/M, My First Fanfic, Office Sex, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seungyoun Coward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 09:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21354367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofrome/pseuds/sonofrome
Summary: seungyoun doesn't know when or how it started. was it his pretty face? or his tiny figure? or the way he acts that makes him looks like a cat?
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 15
Kudos: 120





	seungyoun has always liked wooseok

**Author's Note:**

> panicked gay cho seungyoun and adventurous kim wooseok

they met for the first time a year ago when wooseok first joined the company where seungyoun had joined about a month earlier. as cliche as it may sounds, they were, in fact, placed in the same division. they had been paired up for projects more often than they can remember.

_seungyoun has always liked wooseok._

seungyoun doesn't know when or how it started. was it his pretty face? or his tiny figure? or the way he acts that makes him looks like a cat? was it when they needed to work overtime together for the first time? or when they had to deal with their drunk seniors during that one of those night outing with their whole team? or was it when he noticed wooseok was tearing up in the pantry alone after getting scolded for a little mistake he made by their boss? seungyoun doesn't know. not that it is any important, since the latter didn't know about his feelings anyway.

_seungyoun has always liked wooseok._

a week ago, to seungyoun's delight, he was again assigned to do a project with wooseok. they'd been really busy pulling all-nighters ever since, just like tonight. now that the deadline of their project is due tomorrow, they pour extra blood, sweet, and tears into this project as it is going to be their probation evaluation to see whether or not they are fit to work as permanent employees in the company.

it is 11 pm sharp now, they can finally breathe some air and arch their back after finishing their final presentation's preparation. both heave a sigh of relief as they shut each of their own pc down.

“are you going to drive back home like that?” wooseok opens up a conversation.

“like what?”

wooseok hands a mirror he usually kept in his locker to seungyoun.

“look at your eyes. those dark circles are practically darker than your car's wheels.” wooseok says nonchalantly. “you sure you aren't sleepy?”

seungyoun glances at his own reflection on the mirror and surprised, rather, by his own dark circles.

“shit. i'm going to need a coffee now. unless i want to crash my car later. do you want one?”

to which wooseok replies, “sure. make it a little sweet.”

seungyoun gets up from his seat and makes his way to the pantry. he later comes back with two cups of coffee in his hand, but being the clumsy man that he is.. he trips on his own shadow and bumps into wooseok, spilling coffee over the latter.

“fuck, sorry, wooseok.” he panics, frantically looking for his tissue box on his desk.

wooseok, amidst a little pissed, can only sigh. he knows how hard his partner worked today and how tired he probably is right now so he tries to understand him.

“it's fine. i'll just get it cleaned in the washroom real quick.” wooseok says while walking towards the toilet. “you can head out first, by the way.”

seungyoun feels really guilty. so instead of heading out first, he decided to follow wooseok to the toilet. he contemplates for a second before opening the toilet's door. what he is seeing after it is clearly out of his expectation.

wooseok is standing by the sink. his reflection can be seen through the wide mirror. he is lifting up his shirt to wipe coffee of his stomach. it is nothing out of the ordinary.. until seungyoun notices somehing on wooseok's belly. what is that? a piercing? he stares again, making sure he is not just seeing things. wooseok washes the dirty part of his shirt with the running water and picks another tissue to wipe his tummy clean again. that is when he notices seungyoun was staring through the mirror in front of him. that almost startles him but at the same time it tickles his brain. he has a wild idea running in his head. so instead of calling the older guy out, he keeps doing the motion he does on his tummy before he stars unbuttoning a few buttons of his shirt from the bottom, just enough to give the other guy a little peek of his toned stomach.. and the little piercing he hides underneath. he steals another glance over his shoulder and that's when their eyes met.

wooseok lips tugged upward in a smug grin. no wait, is he smirking right now? seugyoun gulps. he can't be seeing things right now, can he?

“are you going to keep staring there?” wooseok breaks the silence.

“uh, sorry, i wasn't- i- you-” seungyoun wants to smash his head on the wall right now for stuttering and embarrassing himself.

wooseok laughs in a mocking tone, now turning around and sits on the edge of the sink.

“you've been staring.” wooseok coos.

“no i.. shit. yes. i'm sorry.”

“are you just going to stand there? or do something about it?” his raises an eyebrow, chin pointing to seungyoun's visible hard on through his pants.

and with that, seungyoun charges. fuck, he thinks. he abruptly closes the door and locks it behind him, wasting no second to pull woseok by his waist and latches his lips to the younger's. the fact that they are still in the company's building doesn't bother him, neither does it bother wooseok. the building is empty at this sad hour anyway. though they can't lie that the thrill of getting caught by the security when they are doing their night errand turns them on even more.

wooseok is now sitting back on the edge of the sink, legs spread as seungyoun settles in between. seungyoun's lips is all over wooseok's face. he moves to pepper kisses everywhere the second they pull away. his hands don't just stay still on wooseok's waist, as they have made their ways sneaking under wooseok's shirt, reaching every part he can reach before he pulls away to stare at the state wooseok is in right now.

beautiful. messy. but beautiful. wooseok looks fragile and delicate like this. the way his pink plump lips parted slightly as he pants, a drop of saliva falls and runs through his jaw down to his collar. seungyoun charges again. he kisses wooseok again, only this time he's more eager as if he wants to eat wooseok alive right then and there. his lips starts tracing wooseok's jaw, slowly moving down to his neck and collarbone.

“pretty, you're so pretty like this.” seunyoun mumbles against the kisses.

wooseok is light headed. this isn't his first time making out with someone. hell, he is not even a virgin. but with seungyoun, it feels different. it feels as if he is driven high into cloud nine. wooseok no longer cares about how embarassing he may sounds right now as he keeps groaning, writhing under the touch of the taller guy. fuck. he loves it so much. seugyoun's touch is electrizing. it ignites fire within wooseok. or so he thinks.

seungyoun unbuttons all the remaining buttons on wooseok's shirt and has his lips on wooseok's skin again. he plants kisses all over his chest. he kisses the younger's right nipple, licking on it and grits his teeth lightly. that sends a vibration to wooseok, earning a louder series of whimper and pushes him to give the other one the exact same treatments. seungyoun then starts kissing wooseok's skin again down until he reaches wooseok's piercing. he stops for a while to admire the beauty of it. wooseok's skin is white as snow, pale, and the piercing adds color to it. it's cute, seungyoun thinks. he dives in to give it a kiss, quickly, and licks the skin around it. wooseok moans in pleasure.

shit. wooseok thinks. he is not usually used to submit himself like this. he doesn't always top either, but he is always in control. he doesn't know what has gotten into him but he can no longer think straight right now. cho seungyoun is driving him crazy. the way he kisses his bare skin and the way his tongue laps at him, they drive him crazy. seungyoun goes back up to kiss his neck and collarbones, biting on the spot that earns the loudest moan from wooseok, licking and sucking on it. a huge smile appears on the older's face upon the satisfaction he feels after seeing his work of art on the younger's skin. wooseok was busy descending into a moaning mess with his hands gripping on the other male's shoulder when he suddenly feels fingers ghosting on the waistband of his pants. his breath hitches, those fingers have now slip into his pants, rubbing on his hard on against the thin fabric of his boxer. wooseok groans, he burries his face against the taller guy's shoulder. he gasps, muffling yet another groan when the older's fingers squeezes his clothed hard on. shit. shit. shit. the groan only gets louder when those fingers are no longer ghosting through his boxer but instead, slipped into his boxer, meeting skin to skin against his cock. fuck. fuck wooseok can't think about anything else anymore. he wants seungyoun.

in a split seconds, wooseok's pants and boxer have been pulled down, barely sitting on his ankle. seungyoun is now on his knees in front of the younger male. he looks up to the male sitting on the sink, heads titled to have a better view of wooseok's face.

“you mind if i blow you a little?” seungyoun asks in courtesy.

“must you really ask?” wooseok sighs, “go on.”

so seungyoun charges. he licks the tip of wooseok's half hard cock. it's red from the little minitration he gave earlier. a glint of pre-cum has coated the tip of the younger's cock. seungoun twirls his tongue around from the base of it to the edge. earning a soft moan from wooseok. he doesn't give wooseok enough time to breathe when he puts the cock in his mouth. wooseok's size is not small but it's obviously not bigger than his own. seungyoun can easily take the whole thing into his mouth. he then starts licking again, sucking, bobbing his head up and down while his two hands wrap around wooseok's thighs. wooseok's eyes are half lidded. the pelasure he is feeling right now is not foreign, but definitely better than any blowjobs he's ever received. he takes a mental note to return the favor next time he has a chance. (if there is next time.)

wooseok has his finger runs against the older's locks, stroking and pulling to keep himself occupied while having his dick blowed down there. he can feel that he is close now. his body tensed. head's jerking upward, feeling all the blood rushing into his throbbing dick in seungyoun's mouth. he bucks his hips against seungyoun's movement, practically trying to fuck into the latter's mouth. he definitely is close, and seungyoun can sense that. that's why instead of letting wooseok come, he pulls away. the shorter male whined at the loss of contact.

“eager, aren't we?” the older teases as he got up from his seat. “there is no way i'm letting you come that easily,” seungyoun leans in, blowing hoth breath against wooseok's ear. “not before i fuck you.” the older whispers directly into wooseok's ear after giving him a light bite on the his earlobe.

wooseok barely managed to mouths a protest when seungyoun suddenly shoves his—slightly damp from wooseok's precum—fingers into the shorter's male mouth, urging the latter to suck on it.

“no lube. suck.” is all he said and wooseok complies. there is no point of fighting anyway. he only wants to be fucked now.

wooseok licks the base of seugyoun's fingers and drags his tongue until the tips. he gives each fingers a fair share of licks to make sure he doesn't miss any. he licks and sucks, heads bobbing up and down seungyoun's fingers as if they were lolipops and his eyes never once leave seungyoun when he does. that arouses seungyoun even more so he brings his free hand to palm his own erection through his pants, earning a grunt from his own minitration.

when seungyoun thinks his fingers are wet enough, he pulls them away from wooseok's mouth. he manhandles wooseok so that he's now sitting dangerously near the edge of the sink. the taller guy then steals another open mouthed kisses against the shorter's neck and jaw, moving up to his lips and has both hands on the latter's ass. one tight grope is all it takes for wooseok to open his mouth again and seungyoun wastes no chance to drive his tongue into wooseok's mouth again, licking every spot he can reach.

the slick fingers on wooseok's asscheeks is now on the crook of his ass, sliding up and down close to his rim. wooseok groans, earning a chuckle from the older.

“what do you want?”

“your fingers.. in me.”

“hm?”

“jesus. please?”

seungyoun lets out another chuckle and enters one finger into wooseok's hole. it's been a while since wooseok has been filled in so his wall is really tight at the moment. it sucks seungyoun's finger right in. seungyoun let's wooseok adjust to it before moving further. the latter nods, signaling him to start moving. so he does. slowly. painfully slow that wooseok whines again.

“fucking move now, cho.”

“mouthy.”

as much as seungyoun wants to tease the younger, he desperately needs a release too. so he starts moving faster. pulling his finger away almost completely and slams back in fast. he keeps repeating the same penetration for the next few minutes before adding another fingers. wooseok couldn't careless about how he sounds anymore. he moans. asking for more as he chant the older's name in between. seungyoun keeps going, scissoring wooseok's hole to strech him open. an even louder groans came out of the younger's mouth when seungyoun finally hits his most sensitive spot in there. he has found the prostate. that encourages him to move even faster and adds one more finger.

fuck. wooseok has never felt this helpless. even though seungyoun's fingers aren't as slender as his, they are enough to drive him crazy with every movement they make against his hole and prostate. fuck. fuck. wooseok can't take it anymore. he's close. again. but he can't come like this. it'll be embarrassing to come when he isn't even being fucked properly yet.

“seungyoun..” he calls the older between his endless pants and heavy breaths.

“what is it, doll?” seungyoun coos, brow raised.

_doll_, wooseok pauses to register the nickname. shit. that's hot.

“want you... inside me. want to be filled by you.” wooseok shamelessly replies. “want to be fucked by you.”

“cute..” seungyoun uses his free hand to rubs wooseok's cheek before pulling the ones in wooseok's hole completely.

wooseok cried out of the emptiness in his hole now. not for long though. seungyoun immediately unbuckle his belt. wooseok realizes that all these time, the older was still fully clothed, only his tie is loosened halfway. he watches in excitement as seungyoun slid down his pants and boxer to his knee. wooseok unconsciously drops his jaw in awe when he sees seungyoun's cock sprung and hits the latter's stomach. he's big. definitely. wooseok now wonders if he can fit in his hole. he gulps at the thought alone and is snapped back to reality when he feels seungyoun's hands creeping his inner tigh and brings his leg to wrap aroud the older waist.

“ready?” the older asks while rubbing his cock against the crook of the younger ask.

the younger nods to the question. seungyoun then slides his cock inch by inch, slowly to enter the younger's hole.

“fuck, you're so tight.”

seungyoun grunts as he enters until he was completely inside wooseok's hole. he lets wooseok take some time to adjust to his size. wooseok feels full. it was painful at first but he is ready for the pleasure now. wooseok wraps his arms around the older's shoulders, whispering lowly to his ear.

“fuck me. don't hold back.”

no one. no one in their right mind would say no to such request when it comes from someone as beautiful as wooseok. seungyoun definitely will not waste such chance. now that he fully has the younger's hole tightenig around his throbbing cock. so he does as requested. he pulls his cock almost all the way out before smashing back in. hard.

wooseok moans in ecstasy. he throws his head back. grunting. groaning. bucking his hips against seungyoun to meet the older's thrust halfway. the room is now filled with the sound of their skins slapping against each other and loud groans from both's mouths. their bodies are colliding skin to skin one against another. they are now sweaty and reek of sex.

seungyoun feels like he is in heaven. at least his cock is now inside the heaven that is wooseok's hole. he pulls away before neither of them come only to pull wooseok down from the sink and turns him around to face the mirror. seungyoun bend the younger down against the counter and slides his cock back in to wooseok's hole. wooseok screams, his hair is pulled back by seungyoun.

“i want you to see your own face while i fuck you.” the older said.

fuck. where did the awkward seungyoun that wooseok knew go? he is not used to see this side of seungyoun yet but he loves it for sure.

seungyoun starts fucking into the shorter male again, he keeps slamming against his hole almost senselessly. he's fully hard and close. wooseok can feel that, he's close too. seungyoun was about to pull out when wooseok stops him.

“no wait. inside.” he pleads, “come inside me.”

“are you sure?” the older asks. hint of worry shows through his expression on the mirror.

“yes.” from the younger's mouth is all it takes for seungyoun to thrust again.

wooseok archs his back, head's thrown back in ecstasy once again. his hole clenches against the hardness that is seungyoun's cock. seungyoun comes in his hole, riding his full orgasm and rests his head on the younger's shoulder.

wooseok hasn't come yet because seungyoun hasn't allowed him to, so seungyoun stands back straight. seungyoun uses one hand to circle around wooseok's chest and the other one on the waist as he straighten both of them to stand properly. he then slids the hand on wooseok's waist to wooseok's cock. he palms the erection in his hand and pumps it up and down in a fast pace. he loves watching wooseok's expression as he does it. wooseok is near. he throws his head back against seungyoun's chest and archs his back. his sight is all white when he comes into the older's hand with a scream. his limb feels weak, it's like all of his joints and legs have turned into jelly.

both of them flops down to the floor, tired. they stay seated there for the next fifteen minutes before seungyoun stands back up and cleans up his own mess and offers his hand to help wooseok up.

“messy, aren't we kim?” seungyoun asks, “didn't know you can be such a slut in the office.”

“oh shut up cho.” wooseok snorts back.

both laugh their heart out as they clean up after the mess and dresses up.

_seungyoun has always liked wooseok._

“uh, wooseok?”

“yes?”

seungyoun fidgets for a few seconds before opening his mouth again to confess, “**i like you.**“

“okay.” is the only answer comes out of the younger's mouth.

“okay?” the older is confused.

“**i like you too**, seungyoun. i know you've been liking me. i just didn't know it'd take you this long to tell me.”

bewildered by the fact, seungyoun frowns. “you know?”

“yeah, you're obviously used any given chance to look at me as if i was some national treasure to admire. and i'm not oblivious.”

“well fuck..”

wooseok laughs again. seungyoun swears he never seen anyone looking so beautiful when they laugh.

“anyway, wooseok?”

“yeah?”

“it's 1 am..”

“and?”

“my place is an hour driving from here, yours is closer..”

wooseok knows where this leads to but he decides to feign ignorance. he raises a brow, urging the older to continue.

“so uh.. can i stay over tonight? i have spare clothes for tomorrow, don't worry.”

the younger cackles. “thought you'd never ask, cho. let's go.”

wooseok unlocks the washroom's door and walks out, seungyoun following him from behind.

_seungyoun has always liked wooseok._

now he knows why. it's not only about the beautiful face or the small figure. but also the way he smiles, laughs, and talks. the way he always puts his all in his works. the way he merely exists. _and the sex._ obviously also about the sex. seungyoun will never forget what happened tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> hello. thank you for reading my first work.. haha. i was so nervous as i wrote this. i have previously posted this on my write.as page but i figured there has not been many new seungseok fic here lately, therefore this. i hope you like my work. feel free to hit me up on twitter (@springscheme) if you feel like it. i'm open for prompt suggestion as well!


End file.
